Letters With Tears
by MidnightAngelCedric
Summary: Dirk, the ever-so-happy mail carrier in Konohana Village, has been feeling down and tired lately. But was is really that recent? Or was it always hidden under his "masquerade" to hide the truth behind his true reasons for coming here...? Will Lillian be able to cheer him up and save his lost smile? But at what cost? Her feelings... or someone else's...? Lillian x Dirk. ON HOLD.


**Hey guys! I'm back for more Harvest Moon fanfics! This time, I'll be doing a serious story with 5-6 Chapters depending on how I'm doing right now. The story will be similar in how you do the dating events in Rune Factory 4... except Lillian and Dirk aren't dating yet. But they might or might not in the future. Follow the story to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon and the characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Cowardice  
**_

Lillian was currently reading a book while humming a tune. It was already Fall, and nature began to paint its creation with red and orange. She enjoyed relaxing in this time of year... which wasn't different from any of her relaxing moments in other seasons. Like Phillip, she was the type to finish her farm chores early to have time for herself.

...

Oh, yeah... she and Phillip switched places; Lillian was a farmer for Konohana Village, and Phillip was a farmer for Bluebell Town.

She wondered how he and Laney were doing right now, especially now that they were closer to each other than when Phillip was in Konohana Village. Truth be told, she was envious, and disgusted, with their relationship. The brunette sighed, wishing that she could find romance as well.

_*knock* *knock*_

There was a sudden knock on her door, which interrupted her reading and thoughts.

Closing the book, she headed towards the door and opened it to reveal the familiar messenger boy.

"Hey, Lillian," Dirk greeted calmly.

"Hey, Dirk," she asked greeted, smiling at the messenger boy. "Is there another letter for me?" Lillian had grown used to seeing the mailman ever since he had moved in Konohana Village. "Let me guess... Phillip?"

"As usual," he replied, laughing before handing her another letter. As he did so, his facial expression changed into a definition of melancholy. "You two sure like to stay in contact with each other often..." Dirk had a sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" the Bluebell Farmer asked, concerned for his sudden change in mood. "It's not like you to sulk on your job..."

"A-ah! It's nothing!" the messenger boy told her, laughing nervously. "Don't worry about it."

However, Lillian didn't buy it.

"You're not jealous, are you?" the female farmer asked him with a suspicious look, to which he gulped nervously. "Because if you think Phillip and I are dating, you are so wrong!"

"No, it's not that!" Dirk replied, blushing. "And just because you two send each other letters, doesn't mean I think you two are dating! I don't nose into other people's business!"

"Good," Lillian said with a satisfied smile. "Because Phillip is actually dating Laney, the ever-so-kind waitress at the cafe in Bluebell... so it's a little too late to catch his attention."

"I see... wait! You think I'm interested in Phillip?!" the mailman asked, shocked at her assumption. "I don't even like him like that, let alone swing that way!"

"Ugh, you don't...?" Lillian had a disappointed look on her face.

"What's with that disappointed look?!" Dirk asked, bewildered by her reaction. "Ugh! Never mind... I better get back to delivering letters."

Before the mail carrier could turn around and leave, the Bluebell Farmer quickly grabbed his hand and smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry, sorry... that was crazy of me to say that," she said to him with a nervous chuckle before looking at him with a sad expression. "But seriously... if there's anything wrong... you can always discuss with me." Lillian never knew much about the mail carrier, but she wanted to help him in any way she can...

Dirk only looked away as he remained silent for a few moments.

"Don't worry about it... I don't wanna trouble you..." he replied. "You don't have to be concerned about me..."

"Dirk..."

"I gotta go... I have to get back to my job," he told her before pulling his hand away from her and running off, not giving the female farmer a chance to stop him.

Lillian only sighed as she put her hand on her hip, displeased with his response.

"Geez... this was the part where he would hug me for comfort and tell me what his problem was," she muttered while pouting childishly. "This is definitely the last time I'll read those sappy novels..." The Konohana Farmer held up her book and just threw it behind her...

"So much for that..."

* * *

_**Few Days Later...**_

Lillian had just finished taking care of her crops and animals, and she was on her way to see a certain messenger boy.

"Ah! Lillian!" a young, familiar voice called to her.

The Konohana Farmer turned to see the familiar children together... doing something who knows what. Rahi, Ying, and Cheryl ran towards the older girl with curiosity.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted happily. "What are you up to?"

"We're finding the butterflies Ying spotted on a nearby tree!" Cheryl explained to her with a smile. "Oh, I just love their colorful wings! I hope my big brother will like one!"

"I see..." Lillian replied with a chuckle before turning to the little boy. "What about you, Rahi?"

"W-well... I just wanted to make sure Ying doesn't get hurt along the way..." he told her while looking away, blushing. "I mean, bugs are cool... but I'm worried about her health..."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Rahi," the female farmer commented, making the boy blush even more. "Well, then... I trust you that you'll protect these two girls on the way."

"Right!" he said with a confident tone.

"By the way, have any of you seen Dirk?" Lillian asked them, curious.

The kids shook their heads.

"He's been gone more often than usual," Ying commented, concerned about the messenger boy. "Not only that, but he's been sad lately..."

"We try to talk to him, but he just tells us he's okay," Cheryl added, annoyed. "We know he's lying to us."

"But the worst part is that he's been getting more tired each day..." Rahi remarked. "It was hard to believe that it was really him."

"That sounds awful..." the female farmer said, finding it hard to believe that they were really talking about Dirk. "Well, then... I better get going... be careful, you three!"

With that, Lillian ran off.

.

.

_**Ayame's Clinic**_

"Eh...? You're asking if Dirk had made any visits here in the clinic?" Hiro asked, confused.

"Well... I've been told that he's been feeling tired lately... so I was wondering if you know what's wrong with him."

The young doctor shook his head.

"Nope... sorry," he replied. "He hasn't made any recent visit... but now I'm concerned about his health if he hasn't gotten any rest for the past few days... I'll be sure to remind him to come visit if I see him outside."

"Thanks," she told him with a smile before leaving the clinic.

"Lillian?"

She stopped and turned back towards the male doctor, confused.

"Do you have special feelings for Dirk?"

The female brunette blushed at his question, bewildered that he even asked that.

"W-what? No!" she replied. "He and I don't even know each other well!"

"Really...?I mean, you are concerned about him... more than others, I might add."

"Can't I worry about him as a concerned friend?" she reminded him, frowning while being embarrassed.

Hiro just shrugged, chuckling nervously.

"You're right," he said apologetically. "Sorry about that."

Lillian sighed before she headed out.

.

.

_**Mountain Top**_

The Konohana Farmer arrived at the top of the mountain, breathing in the fresh air the was carried by the gentle breeze. As she did so, the girl saw Dirk resting on the corner.

"Ah...!"

Lillian quickly approached the sleeping boy, curious. She couldn't help but think he was cute and innocent while he was asleep.

"Mhmm..."

Dirk slowly opened his eyes before he noticed her standing in front of him. His eyes widened with surprised as he freaked out a little.

"Woah...! Lillian!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was taking a stroll up on the mountain," she told him. "Then, I found you asleep here." Lillian giggled at his reaction. "Now that I have you here, would you like to tell me why you've been feeling down and tired lately?" Her expression changed into a sad one. "Everyone's worried about you."

"It's nothing," he replied with a forced smile before he stood up. "Anways, I better get going..."

"Dirk, please," Lillian pleaded, worried about him. "You're being stubborn... if you could just tell me what's wrong-"

"There's nothing wrong with..." Dirk stopped as he stumbled for a moment, as if he almost collapsed. "I'm okay... so don't worry about me..."

Before the farmer could say anything, the messenger boy ran off.

Lillian only sighed.

* * *

_**Another Few Days Later...**_

_**Howard's Cafe**_

"Dirk's been feeling down and tired lately?" Phillip asked the female brunette, surprised. "That's unexpected... he was usually cheerful when I was in Konohana Village..."

"I don't know what his problem is... I've tried to get him to tell me, but he wouldn't," Lillian replied, sighing before sipping of her drink. "And since he's busy delivering letters, it's pretty hard to catch up with him and talk to him... and he comes back to Konohana Village pretty late... it's almost impossible to stop him at this rate..."

"Hmmm..."

Phillip and Lillian closed their eyes and began to think.

"Did you tell Dirk about your fantasies with me and him together?" the male farmer asked her suspiciously. "Is that why he's not so cheerful?"

"Maybe," she answered his question before looking away in shame. "But seriously, that's not what's making him sad." Lillian slumped against the table. "Do you have any slightest idea in how I can find out about his background?"

"What is this, a detective agency?" he asked her. "What can you find out about his problem just by looking at his background?"

"But that's how detectives find out about their cases when it comes to finding the source," Lillian replied. "What if he committed a crime? Or he witnessed one and he's escaping for his dear life? What if he's in danger?"

"... You really need to take a break from reading suspense and drama books," Phillip remarked, unamused. "Anyway... if I were you, I would wait for Dirk until he's brave enough to tell me what's been bothering him lately."

"Ugh, you're no fun..." the female brunette muttered. "... But I suppose you're right..."

"Phillip! Lillian!"

Laney approached the farmers with a smile on her face.

"How are you two doing with your meals?" she asked them politely. "Is there anything else I can do for you both?"

"Well, for me, how about we go on a lovely little stroll once your shift's over?" the male farmer flirted with her, making the waitress blush and giggle. "Being by your side will make it every moment of us together worth it."

"I would love that," Laney replied, smiling at him. "Every second with you is precious to me..."

"Oh, Goddess! You two lovebirds are driving me nuts!" Lillian exclaimed in disgust as she stood up, ready to leave at any moment. "Can both of you at least have some decency for the others around you?"

"Sorry, Lillian," Laney apologized, chuckling nervously. "I couldn't help it... I wanted to play along with Phillip to see if he'd flirt back."

"Don't do that!" Lillian told her, bewildered at her friend's intentions. "You'll only encourage him! And he's not even good at being romantic!"

"You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend," the male farmer remarked, teasing her.

At that moment, there was a ominous aura around the farmer girl as she glared at him, which intimidated the male redhead big time.

"Oh, crap..."

_WHACK!_

.

.

Lillian scoffed before she left the cafe.

"Owww... I shouldn't have said that..." Phillip moaned in pain as he slumped on his chair while Laney tended to his minor injuries he earned from the angry farmer. "Why is she so difficult to work with...?"

"I guess we should tone it down for her..." the blond waitress suggested with a nervous smile, feeling guilty for making her female friend feel bad. "Like me, she's a girl with feelings and fantasies... even though she doesn't look like it."

"That's a terrible description," the Bluebell Farmer commented before pain surged through him. "Ow!"

Laney accidentally pressed his concussion a little too hard after he said that.

"Whoops... heheh... sorry about that," the blond girl said, smiling sheepishly. "But I think you should never mention that kind of conversation again... for your own safety."

The male farmer began to whimper as he suddenly hugged the blond waitress, who just comforted him and patted his back.

"I'll never ever say that to her again... ever," Phillip sobbed.

"There, there... it's okay, my precious farmer..."

"... Don't say that again, please..."

"Sorry..."

.

.

"Ugh! The nerve of that guy!" Lillian muttered angrily as she stomped her way back to Konohana Village. "He thinks I'm jealous! Ha! He's acting all high and mighty just because he has a girlfriend! Oooh, I'm so gonna- oof!"

The female farmer stumbled a little before regaining her stance. She had accidentally bumped into someone... and she looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry about that... Dirk?"

The female brunette watched as the messenger barely regain his stance before he looked up at her with a surprise. She could only silently gasp when he got a good look on his face. There were bags under his eyes, and his expression wasn't all that cheerful like it usually was. It looked like he hadn't had a good sleep...

"Lillian...?"

She silently gasped. His voice sounded like he was really exhausted.

"Dirk! You look awful!" the female farmer told him, worried.

"Heh... just had a hard time sleeping last night... it's nothing much..." he told him with a weak smile. "Well... I better get back to work..."

"Dirk, wait! You can't keep working in that state!" Lillian tried to stop him.

"Don't worry..."

"You're pushing yourself too hard!"

"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" Dirk shouted angrily before realizing his mistake.

She froze at his harsh and cold words.

"S-sorry... I gotta go," the messenger boy said before he quickly ran off, leaving the female farmer alone.

"Dirk..."

All of a sudden, Lillian heard a thunder roll behind the mountains. She turned to see huge and ominous clouds floating nearby.

_This isn't good... I better back inside before it starts raining..._ she thought as she continued walking. _I hope Dirk's gonna be okay..._

* * *

_**Konohana Village**_

It was already late evening, and the twilight sky began to fade into a dark one. Lillian reached back to her house and entered inside. As she closed the door, she noticed the skies becoming dark grey before rain started to pour down. The female brunette sighed in relief, grateful that she made it back in made her way to the kitchen to prepare herself dinner when she heard a knock on the door. The girl sighed in annoyance.

"Why does this always happen when I'm making dinner...?" Lillian asked herself.

She left the kitchen and opened the door to see Kana with an umbrella.

"Hey, Kana!" she greeted happily. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Dirk around," he told her, concerned about the male brunette. "He hasn't come back yet... even though it's late and raining right now." He looked down. "He should've came back a short while ago..."

"I haven't seen him... but something tells it's definitely not good," Lillian replied as she grabbed her umbrella and headed out. "Let's go check out the entrance to see if he'll come back."

Both of them headed out.

...

Lillian and Kana ran towards the Konohana Village entrance and waited to see if Dirk would come back.

"Kana... do you know anything about Dirk?" she asked the horse-loving guy as she watched the rain fall down.

"Well, not really... all I know is that he came from Zephyr Town right when our two towns were still in a feud with each other," he told her, shrugging. "I mean... I'm not one to pry on his background..."

"Something's been bugging him lately, though..." Lillian said as she looked down. "He stopped smiling recently... and now it looks like he can't sleep well... and that's what got me really worried about him..."

"Well, well..." Kana began, having a mischievous smile. "Our little farmer here has a crush on the messenger boy."

"It's not like that!" Lillian denied with a small blush on her face, pouting childishly while stomping her foot. "It's just that he's been pushing himself too hard than usual! Not only that, but he wouldn't tell me what's wrong with him!"

"Geez, calm down..." Kana told her nervously. "We're all worried about him..."

Lillian just sighed.

"I just hope Dirk's okay..." she said with a sad expression.

Both remained silent time passed. It was already past 9. Lillian could only pray to the Harvest Goddess that Dirk would return safely.

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps approaching them.

Lillian and Kana turned to see a drenched figure walking slowly towards the entrance. As he got closer, the two of them were able to identify him easily. With his burgundy outfit of a coat and hat, plus a messenger bag, they had instantly recognized Dirk.

"Dirk!" Lillian called him, grateful to see him come back safe and sound.

"Where were you...?" the horse-loving man asked. "More importantly, what were you doing under this rain?"

The messenger boy looked up with a tired yet surprised expression.

"Lillian... Kana...?" he said weakly.

The two ran over to the tired brunette as Lillian shared her umbrella with him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" the female farmer told him with a grateful expression. "We were worried about you! Especially when you were still out late under the rain for a while..."

The messenger boy's vision began to become blurry as his eyes slowly closed.

"... Oh... I... see..."

Dirk suddenly collapsed on the wet ground and blacked out.

"Dirk...?! Dirk!" Lillian shouted, extremely worried.

Kana crouched down and held Dirk's body up. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead. He flinched from his extreme warmth.

"It's no good! He has a high fever!" he told the female farmer. "We need to get him to Dr. Ayame's clinic!"

"Dirk...! Hang in there! Dirk!"

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**It's a little short for the first chapter... but I promise to make the next part a little longer. I gotta say... this is my first serious story that requires parts/chapters. I hope you guys continue to read and be anticipated for Dirk's background in the next chapter._  
_**

**Anyways, Dirk collapsed from exhaustion and has a high fever, Lillian's worried, blah blah blah, short summary done.**

**Read and Review...**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter. Good luck guessing whose lines are those~!**

* * *

_**Preview**_

_"Dirk... I think it's time you tell me what's been bothering you."_

_"I... had feelings for someone back home..."_

_"You don't have to hold it in..."_

_"Am I... ready to move on...?"_

_"If you're feeling guilty about what you'd done to break it, then do something about it to fix it."_

_"To my older brother..."_

_"I... the truth is... I..."_

_._

_._

_**Chapter 2: Your Comfort**_


End file.
